Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series of the same name. Her real name is Serena Tsukino (Usagi Tsukino in the Japanese version). She can fly and has other magic powers. She is 14 at the beginning of the series. She hates school work and is very lazy. Despite all that, she owns a black cat named Luna. When it comes to food, she prefers to eat sweets and even she despises carrots, she holds one to see if it is not corrupted or darkened. Sometimes when she wears casual outfits, her bunned pigtails can be decorated with different colors of bows. In her Sailor Scout outfit, her skirt and collar are completely blue initially. She also has two red bows: one on the bodice and another on the back. When she gains the Purity Chalice in the first place, she uses it to upgrade herself for the first time and in the process, her blue skirt becomes white with yellow and blue stripes on the edge and her back bow turns white with ribbons extending. Aditionally, her Cosmic Heart belt is added around her waist. Profile She is one of the famous characters to have classic pigtails with sphere-shaped buns tied in it. Personality She can be also described as fun and excitable. Similar Heroes *Bilbo Baggins (Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Captain America (Avengers) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) *Fionna (Adventure Time) *Goku (Dragon Ball, Z, GT) *Leonardo (TMNT Series) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: **Twilight Sparkle - her counterpart as leader of her organization. **Pinkie Pie - her counterpart for style of personality. *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Trent (Total Drama) (Trent and Sailor Moon are both Beautiful, Kind-Hearted, Friendly, and Polite Heroes) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Yami Yugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery Sailor_Moon.jpg SMoon.jpg|Sailor Moon's original appearance. Princess Serena in the flowers.jpg|Princess Serena in the flowery meadow Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon doing the Tiara Magic Serena's got a carrot (not so dark).jpg|Serena checking the carrot Super Sailor Moon urging her power.jpg|Super Sailor Moon using the Silver Crystal Neo Queen Serena urging her power.jpg|Neo-Queen Serena using her power Eternal Sailor Moon facing up.jpg|Eternal Sailor Moon determined Usagi Crystal Design.png|Sailor Moon's new appearance. Sailor-Moon-Super-Soldiers-sailor-moon-16154583-780-591.jpg Crystal-12-17.jpg|Sailor Moon killing Evil Endymion SailorMoonREp68.PNG Videos 3DO Sailor moon S Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Moon PC-Engne Super CD Longplay SNES Longplay 359 Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Another Story (Fan Translation) Category:Anime Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenagers Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:Titular Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Artistic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Lead Females Category:Charismatic Category:Speedsters Category:Telekinetics Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Ingenue Category:Dimwits Category:Conquerors Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Global Protection Category:Lawful Good Category:Lethal Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Scapegoat Category:Lazy Category:Suicidal Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Empowered Category:Supporters Category:Mascots Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Spouses Category:Collector of Powers Category:Reality Warper Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Super Hero Category:Victims Category:Envious Category:The Hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Female Category:Leaders